Talk:Mounts
Red Hart I went ahead and added a note to the article about how the Red Hart is named wrong in promotional materials as a Red Hart Halla. I think the error is noteworthy enough to include in the article, at least until/unless BioWare corrects the promotionals. --Kelcat (talk) 23:36, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Dracolisk Since the Collector's Edition Prima Guide includes in game content (which is very annoying but that's another discussion), one item of which is a Dracolisk mount, is it safe to assume that this is the as yet unnamed lizard-like mount? --Bel3338 (talk) 13:14, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Seems a reasonable conclusion based on that. Feel free to go ahead and add it if you wish. - 13:18, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Avvar Mixed Draft While being a horse, its found under the "exotics" section of the mount selection interface - where should it go? - Hmm yeah I agree, it should be listed the same as it is in the game, an exotic. Also, please sign your posts on talk pages using three ~ so you get this... AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 20:01, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Removal of "broken" links? I noticed that someone removed all of the mounts that didn't have their own pages yet as being links, and I wondered if that's what we really want to do, or should I and others make pages for them? I can later today see what mounts I own on my mage and can get screenshots to upload for photos, if that's something that the powers that be think is a good idea. Let me and others know :) AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 10:36, December 2, 2014 (UTC) : I removed a few the other day because the titles on them were in French, which doesn't fit with an English-language wiki. I put a note at the top of the page that the images should be moved once the pages are created, but it's cool for them to bunk down here in the meantime. It's fine to leave a few behind after all pages are made, but we don't need to overly clutter it. 10:43, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Mount Speed Are some mounts faster than others, or is appearance the only difference?--Wordsmith2.0 (talk) 05:04, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Nuggalopes I've created individual pages for all of them, so you may want to delete the Nuggalope page, as suggested there in the talk page. Now that virtually all mounts have individual pages with their own galleries, maybe the pictures here could be removed. Cheers Belhene (talk) 05:24, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :I think it's nice to have them all here. This way you can find the one you like without having to sift through all those pages. 09:53, January 14, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks, Belhene! I will delete that article shortly. I had originally thought to just leave a couple of images here and remove the rest, but Mostlyautumn makes a good point. The different types of mounts are just flavor, really, so having them in one place could be helpful. There are some that we might need to add, and a few that could use better images. I'll go through them when I get a chance. -- 00:05, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Royal Sixteen Can somebody explain what this is please? --N00bKing (talk) 00:03, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :Nevermind, I found it. It's rewarded from the Protect Clan Lavellan and Wycome war table operation. --N00bKing (talk) 00:11, January 28, 2015 (UTC) More pictures or less? We have the clean-up tag proposing to remove all the individual images, and a pictures wanted tag that suggests we add even more. To make our lives easier, I suggest we decide which goal we want to work towards. I think that this page might actually be worth making an exemption to our images policy for. Having all the pictures here gives players a chance to see all the choices at once without having to buy them. 00:58, May 9, 2015 (UTC) : Oh, whoops, I ''may have played a role in those contradictory tags! Anyway, I think since we've got the individual tabs in the gallery we may as well have images of all the mounts here. Since the only difference in the mounts is their looks (no difference in speed, etc) it's helpful to have images of them all on the same page. -- 04:44, May 9, 2015 (UTC) I agree that this page should be an exemption to the usual images policy, as a 'catalog' of pictures would be very useful. AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 15:45, May 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Done! Thanks for the feedback 01:17, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Table Creation Hello, would everyone be open to me creating a table for the Mounts page? It will be structured similar to the Valuables page. :That seems like a good idea to me. DaBarkspawn (talk) 23:34, September 19, 2019 (UTC)